cbfsfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku
Goku is Character from CBFS who likes eating food and train with others |Race = Saiyan |Date of birth = 737 Age |Date of death = 766 Age (Alternate Future) 767 Age (Revived) |Address = East District 439 |Likes = Food |FamConnect = Chi-Chi - Wife Gohan - Son Goten - Son Videl - Daughter-In-Law Pan - Granddaughter }} LOSH Goku Ohh Androids Ohh Goku returns to earth. Trunks tells him about Androids Hercule Satan - Super Star Goku and Vegeta arrived to West City Crazy West City Goku becomes busy in West City: By helping Hercule, Bulma and Guard The Chase Goku, Piccolo and Gohan were training 3 years Data Error Goku becomes sick with Heart Virus The Revenge of Dr. Cooler Goku kills Cooler on the New Namek Double Vegeta Real Goku finally wakes up Freeze!!! Goku saved Tien and Hercule from Cell V.A.C.T. Goku and Gohan entered Hyperbolic Time Chamber Find em' All Goku and Gohan exit Hyberbolic Time Chamber Around The World with 3 Dragonballs Goku and Gohan finds 3 Dragonballs. Two to go Super Saiyan Fire Goku collects last dragonballs in Super Saiyan mode The Earth's Strongest Goku teleported Cell Bomb to King Kai's Planet and died, but Cell survived The Last Wish Goku said goodbye to his friends CBFS Goku Goku is the main character of Dragon Ball Z Gohan In The Other World Goku first appeared in "Gohan in The Other World" after Gohan fights with Pikkon. Then from the celling Goku appeared in Super Saiyan from Hercule or Not Hercule Part 1 Later Goku appeared in"Hercule or Not Hercule Part 1", when he returns from Other World. Goku's new clothes Later, Gohan need Senzu beans to help Videl, Goku wanted to help Gohan. When he goes to Bulma's Spaceship his clothes changes in GT. Goku fights in Tournament Kibito wanted to see Gohan's Super Saiyan Power. When Gohan transforms Goku appears in Super Saiyan form. Than he must fight Spopovich and Yamu The Power of Majin Buu Goku transformed into Super Saiyan 3 and fought Majin Vegeta Wanted Goku tells Goten and Vegeta about Fusion Goku Without His Halo Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 3 and fights Majin Buu Goku The Hardest Metal In The Universe Goku throws himself to Yamcha Mystic Buu Lives Goku rushed to battle. Escape Goku and Vegeta escape from Buu's Body Goku's Spirit Bomb Part 1 Goku fought Kid Buu in his Super Saiyan 3 form Goku's Spirit Bomb Part 2 Goku and Goten pushed Spirit Bomb and killed Buu Until We Meet SSJ3 Again Goku is celebrating the end of Majin Buu. Later 10 Years later he fights with Uub (Reincarnation of Kid Buu). And flies with him to train Attacks Ki Blast Instant Transmission Kamehameha Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 Battles LOSH Goku vs Dr. Gero (Data Error) Goku vs Cooler (The Revenge of Dr. Cooler) Goku vs Dr. Gero Time SSJ Goku vs Mercenary Tao (Around The World with 3 Dragonballs) SSJ Goku vs Perfect Cell (The Earth's Strongest) CBFS SSJ2 Goku vs Spopovich and Yamu (Goku fights in Tournament) SSJ3 Goku vs Majin Vegeta (The Power of Majin Buu) SSJ3 Goku vs Majin Buu (Goku Without His Halo) Goku vs Super Buu (Escape) SSJ3 Goku vs Kid Buu (Goten's Spirit Bomb Part 1) SSJ3 Goku vs Uub (Until We Meet SSJ3 Again) Killed By Perfect Cell (Not happend yet) Family Tree Bardock Ox-King King Vegeta | | | +----+------------------+ | | | | | | Raditz Hercule Goku----+----Chi-Chi Vegeta------+------Bulma | | | | +------+-------+ +-------------+ | | | | | Videl-----+----Gohan(Kid/Teen)Goten--------|-------Trunks(Future) Bra | Fusion Tree | +-----+------+ Pan | | | | Goku*/Vegeta*---Goteku/Gotengeta---Gotenks--+---Gogeta(Gotengeta) | | Vegito Clones Goku #1 Goku fought Dr. Gero in "Data Error" Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Playable Category:CBFS Characters Category:LOSH Characters Category:Male Category:Main Character